A Long Night Out on the Town
A Long Night Out on the Town '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob spoke with the driver of the Train Hideout, who asked him to find Bob, his apprentice. Dialogue * '''Driver: ''Damn! Where is that lad? I've lost me apprentice! Ah! Can you help me? It's Bob, my nincompoop apprentice. He's meant to oil the engine and the lad's disappeared! Must be off getting oiled (drink) himself. Could you drag him back here for me? Much appreciated.'' Jacob obliged and went to a tavern in The Strand, where Bob had last been seen. Having arrived there, he spoke with a man sweeping near the entrance of the pub. * Street cleaner: ''Would you look at this mess? Young bum-boozer (drunk) comes in here, argues with the regulars, rattles their cage. I don't need problems like that. '' Jacob entered the tavern and spoke with a patron. * Jacob: ''Did you see where Bob went, mate?'' * Patron: ''What? Bob? Bob's me chum he is. The fellas he was arguin' with left right after he did.'' Jacob then asked the bartender about Bob. * Jacob: ''I'm looking for Bob the Apprentice.'' * Bartender: ''Yeah. I seen him. Looked like he was about to vomit. I told him to get out of it. He went to throw up in the alley.'' Jacob went into the alley and began examining it for clues, finding a puddle of vomit. * Jacob: ''Vomit. Lovely.'' He then questioned a man nearby. * Man 1: ''Hey! Can a man have a bit o'privacy? Yeah, a drunk bloke. Group a'bastards followed him.'' Further along, Jacob found a broken pocket watch. * Jacob: ''It appears that Bob broke his pocket watch. Or somebody broke it for him.'' Jacob questioned a man nearby. * Man 2: ''What's all the fightin' about? Lemme at 'em! Blood or beer! '' Continuing on, Jacob spotted blood on the cobblestones. * Jacob: ''Blood. This doesn't look sunny for Bob.'' Jacob found Bob surrounded by a group of Blighters. * Blighter 1: ''Slit his throat, Tim. Do it slow.'' * Blighter 2: ''He's crossed the wrong blokes, he has.'' * Blighter 1: ''Think I'm a jolterhead (idiot), do ya?'' After taking them out, Jacob talked to Bob. * Bob: ''She was a pretty little gosling. And a gay little gosling, he. But alas she-'' * Jacob: ''Come along, Bob. You're wanted back at the train.'' * Bob: ''Me leg's gone wrong.'' * Jacob: ''Well, that's just lovely. Come on, then.'' The pair departed the alley and set off towards a safe place. * Bob: ''I work for the Assassins! Sssh! It's a secret. Right, innit, Mister Frye?'' * Jacob: ''Such wild fantasies you have, Bob.'' * Bob: ''Mister Frye, stop! We passed a tavern! I'll stand you a drink, sir! Stop!'' * Jacob: ''I could certainly use one.'' * Bob: ''She was a pretty little gosling (woman)! Huh, Mister Frye?'' * Jacob: ''Ladies are the least of your problems.'' * Bob: ''Keep a lookout for another tavern, would you, Mister Frye? A fellow gets thirsty. Could you take a spin 'round the Tower? I haven't been there in ages. Are we there yet?'' En route, they encountered a pair of Blighters. As Jacob made to deal with them, a third Blighter snuck up on Bob. * Jacob: ''Bob! Behind you!'' Jacob's warning came too late and Bob was stabbed. Quickly eliminating their attackers, he then picked up the wounded apprentice. * Jacob: ''Let's take a little jaunt to the hospital, shall we?'' Jacob put Bob in a nearby carriage and set off towards the hospital. * Bob: ''This has been quite the adventure! She was a pretty little gosling...Woooo! My head's spinning!... Too fast! My stomach's in a whirl!...Keep your eyes on the road there, mate!....Slow down! We passed another pub....Are you trying to kill me?... Worst cab ride o'me life....Whoa! Little too fast there...'' They arrived at the hospital, but Bob protested. * Bob: ''Mister Frye? I don't want no hospital. Agnes can take care a'this. '' * Jacob: ''I bet she can.'' Turning around, Jacob made for the nearby station and delivered Bob to Agnes. * Agnes: ''Ach, the laddie's been stuck like a pig! Here, I'll stitch ye up. '' * Bob: ''I'll be needin' something to numb the pain.'' * Agnes: ''Aw right, I'll get me whiskey.'' * Bob: ''Could you make it gin?'' Outcome Jacob retrieved Bob and, after the latter was wounded during a Blighter attack, brought him to Agnes to heal. Reference * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate